This invention relates generally to medical imaging and more particularly, to methods and systems for generating three dimensional volumetric data sets.
Known medical imaging systems, such as computed tomography, magnetic resonance, and ultrasound imaging systems, generate 2-dimensional (2D) images for real time visualization of cross-sectional data. More particularly, and with such known systems, 2D images are immediately displayed following acquisition and reconstruction of the cross-sectional data. The real time display of 2D images facilitates ensuring that the scan is proceeding with appropriate parameters, e.g., slice thickness, to meet the imaging requirements.
Even though most known imaging systems generate 2D images, most known imaging systems acquire a three-dimensional (3D) volume of information. With such known systems, 3D images and measurements typically are not generated during a scan due to the processing requirements associated with generating such 3D images and measurements. Particularly, images and measurements preferably are generated, in real time, for display to an operator so that the operator can make any necessary adjustments. Since 3D images require more processing time to generate than 2D images, most known systems generate 2D images for real time display. The 3D images, however, convey more information to the operator.
It would be desirable to provide an imaging system which enables an operator to measure and visualize a three dimensional volumetric data set as the data is being acquired. It also would be desirable to provide an imaging system that prepares 3D models for post-processing and provides the operator with 3D images and measurements.